This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Impatiens plant, which in many respects resembles its parents but is outstandingly different in that its foliage is variegated.
I have developed this plant in my greenhouse in Brentwood, N.Y. and have determined that it is definitely related to one of its parents as to the color of the flowers which are red and double as is the seed parent "Duet" and double but differing from its pollen parent which is also "Duet" but a pink white flower producer.
The variegation which is outstanding resides in the fact that the border of the leaves is basically a relatively thin portion which extends around the edge of the leaves and is of a yellowish white color, while the rest of the leaves in each case are the usual green of the parent and like that of other Impatiens plants with which I am familiar and which is characteristic.
As will be understood, the yellowish white border of the leaves which is the variegation which I have noted before is not necessarily uniform in width, but the light coloration is definitely defined, and does not extend throughout the surface of the leaves. It does thus provide a unique contrast to the overall appearance of the plant and presents a new and attractive contrast to the deep red of the flowers when the plant is displayed.
Portions of the darker green leaf shades with dark and washed dark green patterns are within the light green to white generally marginal, variegated hands.
While the floral display of my new impatiens is in fact similar to that of the parent "Duet" as to the double flowering and color, the variegation of the leaves in the yellowish white borders results in a markedly different impression from the red parent.
Flower buds are borne several to each stem and may occur in clusters at nodes. Buds of each cluster are of uneven maturity and normally only one open flower is presented from a cluster at a time. Flowers occur in moderate amounts and with at least one mature flower, per stem during the flowering season when the plant is used as an outdoor bedding plant. Growth habit is indeterminate indoors, but would normally be an annual in outdoor use as the plant is tender to frost.
I have caused my new variety to be asexually reproduced by stem cuttings at Brentwood, N.Y., and found that it retains the characteristics which make it distinctive, through successive generations.